


Strange Relationship

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: Demyx doesn't know why Zexion sticks around. Zexion doesn't either.





	Strange Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> **"Do you love me? Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?" \--Strange Relationship by Darren Hayes**

A pair of arms work their way around Zexion as he sleeps. With a little groan he gives the arms a halfhearted shove. "No..."

He can feel soft, warm breath on his neck as the arms tighten their grip around him. Demyx's voice a sleepy whine against his skin. "Zexy..."

"No." Zexion repeats, more firmly.

"It's cold." Demyx complains, not releasing his hold on the smaller male. "Wanna snuggle..."

"I don't snuggle." Zexion replies, pushing again at Demyx's arms.

Demyx responds with unhappy mumbling, no tangible words, just gibberish. Or at least that's how it sounds to Zexion.

Zexion sighs and opens his eyes, peering at the alarm clock by the bed. 5:38 flashes back at him in neon red. Demyx's face presses against the back of his neck and the grip around his body tightens. The body heat seeping through against his back uncomfortable and the weight of Demyx's arms unwanted.

"Get off." Zexion orders, trying again to wriggle free. It's met with more sleepy gibberish.

"I'm _trying_ to sleep, Demyx."

No response comes this time.

"Demyx."

Zexion frowns. Finally pushed to his limit, he jerks his arm back, elbowing the young man behind him. Harsh. But necessary.

That earns him a groan of pain from the blonde as Demyx releases him and rolls away.

Satisfied, Zexion adjusts his pillow and closes his eyes.

"What was that for?" Demyx whines.

"Kindly keep your body on your side of the bed."

"Zex..."

Zexion doesn't respond, already slipping back into the comfort of sleep.

Demyx lays on his back, rubbing the spot where Zexion's elbow landed it's blow. It's cold and he's sleepy and he doesn't know why Zexion doesn't want to cuddle up together and share body heat.

He snuggles down under the blanket and tries to go back to sleep too, facing away from Zexion. Less chance of another mishap.

In the morning he tumbles out of bed to the beeping of his alarm clock and stumbles off to take a shower. He can hear Zexion complaining about the alarm behind him but he doesn't shut it off. As he turns on the water he hears the alarm stop and the sound of Zexion shuffling past the bathroom door, grumbling.

When he's done with his shower he makes his way to the kitchen to find Zexion fixing the coffee. He comes up behind him and wraps him in a hug, feeling him flinch in his grip. That flinch always sends a jolt of pain through Demyx's heart. Even though he knows it isn't really his fault.

"Sorry..."

"I don't know why you're apologizing." Zexion replies, pouring them each a cup of coffee.

Demyx sighs into Zexion's hair. Even though he's enjoying this, he knows Zexion isn't. Zexion doesn't like physical contact. He's tolerating it for now, but he doesn't like it. And Demyx hates that he needs contact with the people in his life.

Hates that he  _needs_ to touch Zexion. Because Zexion certainly doesn't need it in return...

"Love you..." Demyx mumbles, taking the cup of coffee and pulling away.

Zexion never answers that. Demyx doesn't expect him to.

Demyx sits at the table and drinks his coffee while Zexion pops some frozen waffles into the toaster and packs a lunch for Demyx. It's usual morning routine.

They have a strange relationship. They share this place, this home. They share a bed. They eat meals together. Zexion packs him his lunches and fixes him meals and tolerates his affections.

But they aren't a couple.

He doesn't know what they are.

He tells Zexion he loves him. Hugs him. Kisses him on the top of the head or the cheek, never on the lips though. Although he wants to. He wants to so much it almost hurts. But Zexion gives him this much and he tries to be content with that.

Zexion lets him, frowning or sometimes flinching at the contact. He doesn't try to discourage Demyx from the contact all-together. Only putting up a real protest when Demyx crosses a line.

Now he puts the waffles on a plate, pours syrup over them and sets the plate in front of Demyx, dropping the packed lunch on the table beside the plate. "Hurry up. You don't want to be late."

"Yeah..." Demyx mumbles, digging into the waffles as Zexion goes off to make the bed.

Demyx doesn't know why Zexion sticks around.

And honestly, Zexion doesn't know either.


End file.
